green_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic and Dragons 1, The Adventures Begin
Magic and Dragons 1, The Adventures Begin (Simply Magic and Dragons 1). is a Fantasy Youtube movie Released in May 2015. Sypnosis After Carlton Maded it From Vietnam, He Met Thomas, But He Ran away from Thomas. Percy and James Caught Him.Then JayJay Came and Said that Carlton Had to Shunt with Salty.Then a Dark Cloud appeared. But 5 Seconds Later it became Rain. Then JayJay told Them it was time to Go Back To Tidmouth Sheds.Back at the Sheds, Thomas Told them all about Carlton. Then a New engine that Thomas Never Met before. He Asked his Name and he Said it was Lee (Engine).He said he Came from Tokelau.Gumball Watterson came and said that Lee shall Come back to His Shed.JayJay told Carlton,Thomas,Percy, and James that they Had to go to New York City Where Mr. Burns Invaded and Spawned Dragons.Bob Unit 2 Came and Said that Percy had to Pull The mail also. During the night, Percy got a mail, and it was a Ripoff (Awesomeadrial The Movie) The Next Day The 4 Engines, The Five Bob Units, T-Bone, JayJay, TT, Gumball,Homer Simpson, Finn, Darwin Watterson, Greg Heffley, Phineas, Ferb and Some Good Dragons came to the Portal to New York City to Battle the Villans.The Villans Were trying to blow up The World.They went to the Portal and saw Darkness. JayJay said that he, TT, Gumball, Finn, Phineas, Ferb will make it to the top of The Castle and Stop The Villans. Then Bob Unit 1 Said That He, 2 and 3 Will Come also and 3 Said They Need Thomas and Carlton to Make it to The Top because there Was Rails Over There.Phineas Said that Doofenshmirtz was Trying to Take the Rails off so no one could make it at the Top. So Bob Unit 2 Said that they Need Tools and JayJay Said Everyone else Go find some other Villans To Battle for The Missing Treasures. The Missing Treasures Came with These Items *Jewels *Wands *Swords *Samurai Helmets *Tacos *Bow And Arrows They needed Weapons so James Gave Them Weapons to Battle.T-Bone turned to Train Form and Told everyone to Hop on Him.They Grabbed Everything what they Need.The one swho were going to the Top were Blocked by Armies of Norm-Bots.Bob Unit 3 Chews on them and Saves everyone Else.Then Some Idiotic Nerds came and Battled the Heroes.They Attacked them and Moved to The Next Level. They were Knockoff Thomas's and They used Thomas and Carlton to Ram Them with Swords Taped on them.Then the Cheap and Nasty Dark Side Clones Broke easily.Then To the ones Battling the Armies of others, Percy Struggles withone and said that he needed Help and James came and got the Enemy that Percy was Battling.Bob Unit 4 Used his Magical Spells and Got his Enemies Away.They Get Battling and Battling And Battling. Back At The Sheds Back at The Sheds The engines were EXTREMELY Bored.Henry Didn't wanted to Play with Gordon.Toby Wanted to go to The Adventure and Emily didn't want to Be Bored. Toad Tols Them That There wore Engine Replacements and they were Stella and Happy.They Didn't want THEM Here. Toad Told Them TOO BAD!"Henry Growled, Gordon Yelled, Edward still Red His Book. Toby Threw Water Ballons and Emily Went off to Work Back At NYC The ones Making it to the top Maded it to The Top.TT Founded his Mystic Red Suit (From Cartoon Mashup) But it was turned into A Robot and it was called "Mecha Red".Gumball Kicks it and Got Pantsed by someone.Homer Tried to Find someone To Pantsed. And Finn Tries not to Laugh.The Mad Pantser Caught Finn Also. So JayJay Kicked his Face.Ice King Froze Phineas and A Dragon Snatched Ferb.JayJay Founded Mr Burns and said that he Needed To Stop.But He kicked Him and JayJay Fell into A Portal. In Real Life JayJay was into a Lego Minifigure and TT (Theodore) Was Playing with the Lego's and others.Then TT Picked JayJay Up. JayJay Went into a Panic and thought he was Going to eat Him. But He Said Hi.Then JayJay (Jericho) Came from the Restrooms and said that TT to Pick up the Minifig and Grab The Tube and JayJay Put the Minifig in the Tube and JayJay (Minifig) turned to Tubby and Went to the Castle. The Battle Continues JayJay see's Mr Burns and Uses his Sword and Battled him and said THIS IS SPARTA! Then Kickes Mr Burns. After Mr Burns Got Kicked, Tina Rex Snaches Gumball and JayJay Saw Diesel 10 and Claw Wreseled. And TT Rammed Ice King, Got Frozen and Finn Got Doofenshmirts Grabbed Jake and Jake Turned into a Clone and Smacked him in the Face.Then JayJay Spawned a Portal For Mario, Luigi to Come.They Battled Bowser. Then TT Stopped the Darkness and The Heroes Saved The Rest from the Other Villans.The Town was Saved and went Back to Metropolis. The End? Or is It? The Polis Celebrated The Saved City and when the Camera Moved and saw a hole and Do you Know who it is? Characters *JayJay *TT *Gumball *Bob Unit 1 *Bob Unit 2 *Bob Unit 3 *Bob Unit 4 *Bob Unit 5 *T-Bone *Greg Heffley *Homer *Finn *Jake *Percy *Thomas *James *Carlton *Gordon *Mario *Luigi *Donald and Douglas (Cut) *Hash Brown *Henry *Emily *Toby *Morshu (Cameo) *Spongebob (Cameo) *Squidward (Cameo) *Weegee (Mentioned0 *Arnold (Diesel) (Cut) *Stella (Engine) *Spingleblab (Cut) *Gay Luigi (Cut) *Phineas *Ferb Characters (Villans) *Mr Burns *Ice King *Tina-Rex *Diesel 10 *Zombie Tubbies *Ganondorf *Doofenshmirtz *The Mad Pantser Locations *Metropolis *''New York''[6] *Tidmouth Sheds *Villans Castle Music Lux Aeterna It was Heard When JayJay was Falling off The Castle and Mr Burns Falling Off The Castle. This Music was Used at the Trailer. Released Date The Movie Was goung to Be Released at 12/13/13, but was Moved to a Later Date. at July/August/September.They Needed Time to Plan it. Cut Scenes At the Scene where JayJay told TT That where he Got Lee From Tokelau and argued with a Tokelauan. The Scene was Removed because He Thought people youdn't Like it. Filming They use a Camera To Take SNapshots and Windows Film Maker for the Narration. The Movie is also on 3d Also and Possibly Imax 3D. It isn't on Theathres, due to Copy Right. Trivia *This is the First Special Movie *It Seems Like that there was alot of Scenary. *Stock Footage was Used from Cartoon Mashup, A Cartoon from the Red ProDuctions Category:Magic And Dragons Series Category:Specials